Andrew Whyte (NE)
Andrew Whyte is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in No Exceptions. He is the current leader of the Rudgemont Community. Pre Apocalypse Andrew was born in November 2002 to Karl and Debbie Whyte. His brother, Jasper, was born in 2005 and his sister, Brooke, was born in 2015 (two before the apocalypse). The family lived in Hersham, Surrey. He was best friends with Archie Brooker and Frankie Dixon. Post Apocalypse When the apocalypse began, Andrew and his family stayed at their home. Archie came to live with them when his parents were devoured by walkers. Frankie moved in too when his family was murdered by Max Fury. They formed a group and Andrew took lead. Season 1 "Live Forever" Andrew sits in his front room with Archie. The two talk about the outbreak. Andrew states that he hasn't seen a walker in two weeks. Archie spots three outside of the house. They go outside and put them down. Frankie returns from a supply run and walks over to them. The three talk. Max Fury sneaks up behind Frankie and hits him over the head with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Andrew and Archie push Max. Max repeatedly hits Frankie's head until it's just a bloody pulp. Andrew pulls his gun out of it's holster and holds Max at gunpoint. He forces him to leave. The two inform the others of Frankie's death and bury him. "Violence" Andrew and Jasper walk into their house. They see their parents and Archie tied up. The two notice that Brooke is missing. Dave Johnson walks out of the dining room and greets them. He is holding Brooke. Andrew yells at him and tells him not to hurt her. The brothers grab their guns and point them at Dave. Mia and Alexander walk into the house and force the two to put their weapons down. Andrew and Jasper knock them out and take Brooke from Dave. They manage to subdue him and tie him up. They untie their family and tie the other two up. Andrew walks outside and is confronted by Jimmy. Andrew quickly shoots him in the chest, killing him. He leaves him to reanimate. Later, Andrew discovers his mother dead on the floor, after being strangled by Mia. He calls his dad into the room and he stabs her in the head to prevent reanimation. "Enemies" Andrew and Jasper sit by the graves of Debbie and Frankie. They talk about the safety of their home. Andrew states that he thinks it's not good enough protection. He spots Dave and The Hounds in the field. They begin to shoot at the brothers. Andrew and Jasper run inside. They tell their father and Archie that they're being attacked. Andrew runs upstairs and gets his sniper rifle. He aims it at a hound through the window. He shoots at her, killing her. Dave, Mia and Alexander begin shooting at him. He gets down from the window. It smashes due to the bullets. He gets his revolver out and shoots at them. He runs to Brooke's bedroom. He gets her out of bed and takes her downstairs. He tells his father that they need to get out of the house. The family and Archie gather their possessions and put them in suitcases. They put them in the car. Andrew runs into the house and grabs his sniper rifle and a framed picture of his family. He looks in the garden and sees Dave and The Hounds throwing fire bombs into the garden. The grass and trampoline catch fire. Andrew runs to the car and tells his dad. They drive away. Andrew asks his father where they will go. Karl suggests the Rudgemont community. They head there. They enter the former school and are greeted by Steven Jameson. "Gone" Andrew sets up his new bedroom at Rudgemont. Karl walks in and they sit on the bed. Andrew begins to cry about Debbie. His father comforts him. "War" Andrew, Archie and Jasper walk upstairs and open a window. They walk onto the roof. Andrew points out their old youth club across the Coronation Recreation Ground. Archie spots people by the club. Andrew retrieves his sniper rifle from his bedroom. He looks and notices that it is Warren, Claire and Jason (some of the youth club workers). In his bedroom, Andrew looks at a picture of his mother. A girl knocks on the door. He opens it. She asks him if his name is Andrew and tells him that they went to school together. The two sit down on a small sofa and talk. After a while, Lucy goes to her room. Andrew gets into bed and falls asleep. The next morning, Andrew, Archie and Jasper hear the attack and get their assault rifles. Andrew and Jasper tell their dad to look after Brooke. The three poke their heads round the corner and see Steven and Maya kill Jason Bush. Jasper and Archie shoot Steven to death and Maya escapes. Andrew informs his dad of the betrayal and tells him that he loves him and Brooke. He then leaves to fight. "Betrayal" In Steven's former office (headteacher's office) Andrew, Archie, Jasper, Warren, Claire, Krishan and Jared have a meeting. Andrew tells them what happened to Steven and Maya. He explains that Maya's whereabouts are unknown and that Steven's body was burnt along with Dave's and the enemies'. Jared calls Archie and Jasper murderers and that they should've questioned them first. Krishan tells him to calm down. Warren states that he thinks Andrew and Archie should lead Rudgemont as they both have experience of the outside world. The others agree and Andrew is elected Leader of Rudgemont and Archie is elected Secondary Leader. After telling the community about the death of Steven on the field, Andrew, Archie and Jasper walk to the entrance. They are confronted by Maya and run. She chases them. The three run to the sixth form area in the library, where they're cornered. Andrew begs Maya to let Archie and Jasper go and to just kill him. She accepts and Archie and Jasper leave. As she swings her sword at Andrew, Maya's head is blown off by Lucy with a shotgun. Andrew hugs her, thanking her. Lucy kisses him. Andrew notices Max behind Jasper, about to kill him. He jumps at him and pushes Max to the ground. Archie and Jasper take him away in handcuffs. Andrew and Lucy celebrate that they're okay. However, the couple hear an explosion and run to the window. They see Mia, Zack, Lia and their army. They begin to exchange fire and Andrew and Lucy hide under the desk. The two run for the door and make it out seconds before Mia blows up the library. They run to the control centre and Andrew announces on the speaker "Evacuate the building! We are being attacked! Evacuate the building now! No time to gather personal belongings. Go to the other side of the field!" before grabbing his gun and leaving. Andrew and Lucy meet with their families. Lucy volunteers to look after Brooke and Karl hands her over. Andrew says goodbye to his new girlfriend. Andrew and Karl begin to search for survivors. They encounter Archie and Jasper. The four find Leon, Andrew's old school friend. The five survivors spot a crowd of people walking towards them. They slowly realise that it is Mia and some Hounds. Andrew chases Mia into the main hall and they engage in a fight. He grabs her RPG and blows her up. He runs back to the others. They're spotted by Lia and Adam so they run to the exit. The group make it out of the door but Lia and Adam are crushed by the falling building. On the field, Andrew and the group run to the other residents. They begin to walk to the housing estate next door. Andrew says to Lucy - "A new world, a new beginning". Season 2 "A New World" Andrew will appear in this episode. Killed Victims * Jimmy (Alive) * 1 hound * Mia Johnson * Numerous counts of walkers Trivia * Andrew is based onAndrew Whyte from the British web series No Exceptions. Category:Protagonists Category:No Exceptions Category:Alive